1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workstations and user interfaces for data mining generally, and more particularly, for analyzing and manipulating the results of predictive models.
2. Background of the Invention
In data mining applications generally, and in applications for analyzing the results of predictive models, it is helpful for users to be able to easily traverse through very complex sets of data describe that describe the relationships between different entities. Conventional data mining tools typically allow for providing complex queries on the data set, but still require the user to sufficiently understand the problem and the data so as to know which queries to construct. This makes it relatively more difficult for the user to explore the data in order to find patterns or relationships of interest, without knowing such relationships ahead of time.
It is further desirable to provide a development platform for a database mining application that allows for rapid development and customization of such applications. Many existing database mining applications are hardcoded, and require customized development by experienced programmers.